Gorgo
by TaylaNovak
Summary: "They call her Queen Gorgo after the famed Spartan queen. We are but nagging scratch to the romans, she is grievous wound. An entire city has already fallen to her and she has slain 15 of their greatest commanders. It would serve purpose to ally with her, but she is quite elusive. We must find her and recruit her to our cause." Slight AU Spartacus/OC/Kore R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OCs

"Word reaches ear of great threat in the east." Spartacus said without looking up.

"What words?" Crixus demanded.

"They call her Queen Gorgo, after the famed Spartan queen, married to the great King Leonidas. She and her people have overtaken a city, Thurii, and now carve a path straight to us."

"They mean to attack us?" Gannicus asked.

"I do not believe it so. A messenger was sent bearing request of audience." He finally looked up at his lieutenants. "I would go to meet her."

"And we shall be at your side." Agron said.

"I would have it no other way." said the man.

"To what end?" Crixus growled.

"Her people could swell our ranks, she is a fine strategist to be able to take a city with only a thousand men."

"Impossible." the gaul gasped.

"No. We are but nagging scratch to the Romans, she is grievous wound. It serve purpose to ally with her. She could help us take a city of our own. We will need food and shelter for upcoming winter." Spartacus looked at Crixus. "Do you disagree?"

Crixus looked at the tactical map. "Where are we to meet this queen?"

The group of rebels approached the clearing warily in case of trap, but the four goddesses that stood in the center appeared completely at ease. Each of them were dark haired and beautiful, wearing scant clothing but outfitted with numerous weapons, except for one. She stood the tallest with a hair of paler color and skin of reddish copper. Swirling red tattoos adorned exposed shoulders and back and she was the only one to wear jewelry, pounds of it it would seem, taken from the city of Thurii no doubt.

"Queen Gorgo." Spartacus said as he revealed himself. The tallest woman turned head in his direction, placing the butt of her spear upon ground. She smiled and let out a small, melodious laugh.

"King Spartacus." She motioned with a wave of her hand and her companions stepped backwards, giving the leaders a wide berth. His own men did the same upon command.

"You wished to make alliance?"

"Indeed I do. I would take up arms for your cause."

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"The Romans have gravely wounded heart. Not just mine, those of my daughters," She motioned to her companions. It was then that he noticed that all three bore striking resemblance to the woman before him. "And my people. We were once slaves as you were, some of us forced to commit unspeakable acts for the amusement of Roman shits. I would see that no one has to do so ever again."

He nodded slowly. "You stand impressive leader, taking a city with only a thousand men."

"My people love battle, and a challenge that would see our thirst for Roman blood sated."

"I have heard of your numerous escapes of capture from the Romans."

She sighed. "It seems I am trivial woman to ensnare, yet troublesome to actually kill, almost as you are."

He smiled. "If I were to agree to your joining, what terms would you offer?"

"My people receive equal spoils of war. I am considered rebel leader and keep control of my men. We are to be treated with respect and given the freedom to leave should we so wish it."

"Your terms are agreeable, yet we have no room in the encampment for your people at the moment."

"We are in no condition to leave our own."

"Only a city can hold all of us."

"Then we must take one. Which did you have in mind?"

"Sinuessa en Valle. The details have yet to be determined, we would like your assistance in the matter. Please, return with us to finalize decisions." He opened his arms and motioned to his men.

"I must converse with my daughters first."

Achillea sheathed her swords as her mother returned to her side. "Did he agree to terms?"

"Yes. He wants to take Sinessa en Valle and requires my knowledge in the matter. I will go with him."

"What?!" her eldest daughter snapped.

"Spartacus proves to be honorable man." said Isaura, her youngest, the healer among them. "He would not go back on his word."

"Then I shall accompany you into his camp." Achillea growled.

"So be it, but Isaura and Leta will return to camp and prepare everyone to leave."

Both daughters dipped their heads. "Retrieve horses and see yourselves home." She gave both of them a kiss on the forehead before rejoining Spartacus with Achillea and their horse in tow.

"Is all well?" asked the thracian.

"Well enough. Let us go. I am anxious to see your people and to return to mine." He lead them to where Gannicus, Crixus and Agron were waiting.

"Theses are my brothers, Gannicus, Crixus and Agron. They stand leaders in my army."

"Crixus. The undefeated gaul?"

"The same." said the man. "You have witnessed me in arena?"

"I recall tales told by Barca. He was my brother."

The gaul smiled and clasped her forearm. "He was a brother to me as well."

"He talked of you often in the letters he was allowed to send to Carthage. Tell me, how did he meet his end?"

All of the rebels swallowed uncomfortably and averted their eyes.

"Speak." said Achillea.

"He had returned from mission assigned by Batiatus. The Syrian, Ashur betrayed him and forced the lanista's hand. He killed Barca because of the lies whispered into his ear by the syrian fuck. He fell after taking many guards with him."

Gorgo sighed. "Another reason for me to hate the fucking Romans. If only the gods had given me the pleasure of taking the lives of those who orchestrated his demise. Alas, the past cannot be changed. The future, at least, shall be filled with rivers of roman blood, spilled in the name of the beast of Carthage. Let us go. I do not wish to dwell on death at the present moment, when there is so much to be done."

Spartacus nodded. "I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

"She has kept busy." Gannicus commented from their place on the hill as the rebel leaders looked down on the encampment, more specifically the Carthaginian woman, Gorgo who walked among the people like a queen. "Delivering children, raising morale, gaining the support of the people."

"If one did not know her, which we do not," Crixus growled. "One would think she was trying to usurp us as leaders."

"I do not believe it so." Spartacus said as he watched her kneel to whisper something to a young boy and place her hand upon his head, as though blessing him. The boy smiled and nodded and raced away, leaving Gorgo to smile after him. She moved toward them.

"Apologies for postponed meeting. I sought to learn of you from the people you lead."

"And what have you learned?" Spartacus asked as he lead them back to his tent.

"I have learned that the man on the hill is too busy waging war to notice the suffering of his people." said Gorgo.

"You dare to disrespect our leader?!" Crixus intervened in his gruff voice.

"He is but a man. All men die. At least he does not allow his mad bitch to guide his fucking sword."

The gaul leaped toward her but was held back by Agron. "You will watch your fucking tongue or see it ripped from mouth!"

"Send an army to do so."

"Please," Spartacus said. He motioned to the map he laid out on the table, giving her a gentle nudge to move to the other side. "Calm yourself brother." He growled in Crixus' ear. "We need her support." He turned back to Gorgo as she slowly ran her fingertips over the parchment.

"We must infiltrate the city, learn his defenses and weaknesses. And we must do so quickly." She looked up at him. "We should break camp and move out as soon as possible. We will ride ahead on horses and see to this information in order to create a tactical plan."

"How are we to enter the city?" Agron asked. "They will know to be on guard since we have inhabited this area for some time."

"I called in some help." At that moment Achillea arrived with a terrified looking man. "Diotimos, welcome. Relax brother, no one will harm you. It was but one horse."

"What?" Spartacus asked.

But Gorgo waved the matter away. "You said you once lived within Sinuessa en Valle, did you not?"

"I did."

"Tell us of its defenses."

"You mean to take the city?" Diotimos said with a skeptical look.

"Indeed, now if you would…" Gorgo waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well, there are two gates: the main gate, facing the hills towards the west, which is locked at sundown; and the second, which is set against the cliffs and is impassable during the winter months. So only one usable way in and out."

"Then we will be trapped." said Crixus.

"There is another matter. The _Aedile_ decreed that all weapons must be secured in a strong room near the gates, to prevent any slaves within the city from turning them on the guards in rebellion. Anyone entering the city has to hand over their weapons to be locked away."

"Then we will be defenseless." growled the Gaul.

Achillea looked at her mother. "Shall I prepare some horses?"

"To what end?" Crixus demanded.

"We must enter the city to confirm Diotimos' words, not that I do not trust the man himself." said Gorgo.

"I know of a man named Attius. He lives within the city's walls and works as a blacksmith. When the time comes, he could let us into the city. But he will not do so out of the goodness of his heart. Only coin will sway his hand." Gannicus said.

Gorgo smiled. "Then coin he shall have." She looked at Spartacus. "Does the man upon the hill have any objections?"

Spartacus narrowed his eyes at her. "None. But Crixus and Gannicus will accompany me into the city. Agron, you are to lead the people in my absence."

"I will join you as well." Gorgo said. "Achillea will return to my own people and see them safely joined to yours."

Achillea frowned. "But Moth-" Gorgo simply raised her hand and her daughter hushed at once.

"If you encounter any complications," Diotimos said. "Simply mention the name of my former dominus." He dipped his head to Gorgo, saying "My queen" as he did so and bowed to Spartacus before turning to leave.

"Well then, King Spartacus." Gorgo turned to leave as well. "I will see you when you the sun falls."

Spartacus watched her and her daughter leave, his thoughts shrouded by the proclaimed queen.

"I do not trust her." Crixus said. "She dares to insult me and Naevia and says we do not care for our people. She may be Barca's blood, but she is still not a sister."

"Insults they may be, but how much truth lies within them?" Gannicus asked.

"What?"

"Enough." Spartacus commanded. "Prepare for tonight. We will meet here." The other rebel leaders nodded and the King was left to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Spartacus walked out to the end of the road, leading a tall brown stallion. As he approached the end of the encampment, he found Gorgo saying farewell to Achillea.

"I will not see you nor our people endangered because of your curiosity towards this man, Mother." said the daughter as her mother adjusted her saddle. "Please, allow me to travel at your side."

"And what good will that do?" Gorgo asked as she straightened to face her child. "Once we reach the city gates, our weapons will be taken, should we decide to take them at all. You and I both are aware of your lack of skill in unarmed combat. You should not believe that you will have five swords at your disposal in every battle. Often times, all you will need are pretty words to sate apprehension. Return to our people and see them safely brought to the gates of Sinuessa en Valle in time to storm them."

Achillea sighed as Gorgo placed her hand on her shoulder. "If harm should come to you, I will lay waste to this encampment." The daughter growled lowly.

"Then I pray I will return. Remember what I have taught you. Keep your movements hidden within shadow, let none know of your plans. When you execute it, fall like a thunderbolt, thrust from the heavens by the gods." Gorgo smiled. "Do as commanded."

"Yes, Mother." Achillea mounted her own horse and rode off, leaving Gorgo to finish her task. She glanced upward as Spartacus approached.

"Your daughter seemed to worry about you. Is she always so protective of her mother?"

"Simply because she has come of age, she thinks me incapable of wielding weapon." Gorgo laughed. "When it was I who placed steel in her own palms."

He noticed that she had discarded her armor for a long dark purple dress that hid her tattoos and clung quite beautifully to her form. Her hair was also pinned in the traditional Roman fashion, but not so elaborate that it would come to pieces as she rode.

"You play the part of Roman well." He said.

"Gratitude, as do you." She returned, noting his robes.

"When we met, you spoke of Romans wounding your heart. If I may inquire…" He said as he mounted. Gorgo did the same.

"As you know, Romans took Barca from me, an uncle from my daughters and a warrior from my people. They robbed me of my husband, Metallo, my daughters of a father, and my people without a leader. His death lead to our enslavement, without him to lead the people, we fell."

"And because of you, they rise again."

"Because of his memory. Every Roman that falls to the blades of my people, fall in the names of those taken from us. Before I am stricken from this world, the afterlife will be flooded with Roman dead. If I could, I would kill them all to see him returned to my arms." Gorgo blinked several times, eyes burning with conviction.

He nodded slowly, admiring the fire of the woman. "I would do the same for my wife. At least you have children to pass on his memory to. Sura and I had none."

"A blessing." She said. "That you did not have to see them in chains or plead for mercy as whips rained upon their backs." He looked at her, but she didn't turn eyes from the road.

Crixus and Gannicus arrived moments later and the four set out for Sinuessa en Valle.

"Step forward." Cried the guard at the gate. "State business within Sinuessa en Valle." He was clearly eyeing Gorgo as she hung on Spartacus' arm. The woman feigned modesty but smirked slyly at him.

"We come for grain." said Spartacus, firmly to regain the man's attention. "And all the pleasures your city has to offer." He glanced at Gorgo and offered a friendly smile before placing a handful of coins into the man's palm.

The man looked at him before chuckling. "You insult me...by so light a palm."

"Allow weighted apology." Gorgo interrupted, holding out a small pouch. The man smirked as he took it with two hands, the second only serving the purpose of caressing Gorgo's wrist. Spartacus scowled slightly and grabbed the man's arm.

"Darling, it is but a few hundred denarii." Gorgo practically growled, squeezing her pretend suitor's arm.

"Perhaps I shall take his brace instead." The guard turned over Spartacus's hand. "And the jewels upon it."

"It is most treasured possession at this time. I would not part with it." The Rebel King answered as he pulled his arm back.

"Then turn from fucking gates. Guards!"

Gorgo noticed Crixus shift his robe for easier access to his sword and glanced around for what could be used as a weapon. "As you wish." She said as she stepped forward with a slight bow. "Oh, please inform Laurus that his guests will not be able to keep intended meeting."

"Wait. Give over weapons." said the guards. "And grace ear of the man that Decimus saw you well treated."

"Gratitude." Spartacus said with a smile as he handed him a dagger. "I shall see you well rewarded this day." He lead the way into the city, only for Gorgo to suddenly part with him. "Where do you go?"

"To tend the matter of city arrangement. I will return to you at the Blacksmiths." She quickly explained as she slipped into the crowd.

"Her motives are veiled and I fear they differ from our own." Crixus growled in the Thracian's ear.

"Indeed." Spartacus surmised. "But alas, she is gone now. Follow her if you wish, but I would see purpose for visit fulfilled."

It did not take long for Gorgo to locate and purchase a map of the city. Diotimos' words spoke truth. She followed the interlocking paths to each entrance and exit, examining every street and alley to familiarize herself with the city before they would attack. It was a fine place for Spartacus and her people to reside for the winter months, should they capture it.

"May I help you? You appear somewhat lost." Gorgo quickly hid the map within her dress before turning around to face her questioner. The man wore the rather typical Roman outlook. He was tall, clean-shaven, had short-brown hair and was adorned in the attire typical for those of the elite Roman class. "I am Ennius, Aedile of Sinuessa en Valle."

"The Aedile, by the gods!" She quickly curtsied. "Apologies for not recognizing you in time to show you a greeting most deserving of your status."

He smiled. "No offense was taken."

"But I do seem to be quite lost. Might you spare a moment to give direction to the Blacksmith's? That is most likely where my husband has decided to plant himself. He is most fascinated with toys of war."

"Of course, anything for a beautiful guest to my city." He extended his arm and she attached herself to him, suppressing the urge to scowl. "I must head to the square first for a matter of business but it shall only take a moment."

"I am in no hurry to return to my husband and be bored with talk of politics."

"You do not enjoy such?"

"I am well versed in matters, when the speaker makes attempt to present the topics with interest. My husband is not quite the man to do such."

They arrived at the square where a large crowd was gathered. A slave was being dragged through the citizens and chained to the wall.

"What is his crime?" Gorgo asked, fighting the urge to rush to the man's defense.

"He stowed away food for journey to reach Spartacus." Ennius replied.

"And the man who stands upon the mantle? That is his dominus?"

"Indeed, Laurus, an associate of mine."

Gorgo turned as a pretty roman woman approached them with a smirk. "And who is this, upon the arm of my husband?"

"Laeta, this is-" Ennius paused.

"Artemisia." Gorgo said quickly, silently cursing the gods for not having arranged a name beforehand.

"Artemisia was lost upon way to find her husband and I offered her guidance once a business transaction was completed."

"You mean, the stoning of a poor man?" Laeta asked.

"I mean the stoning of a slave."

Gorgo's eyes found their way below and she spotted Spartacus among the citizens. He looked ready to slaughter the whole square in defense of the slave. She prayed he would calm himself before he revealed their deception. The citizens began to stone the slave, even as he began shouting Spartacus' name and the freedom he offered. Spartacus hurled a rock at the man's head and split it open, putting an end to his suffering, but also attracting attention from everyone in the square. Fuck the gods.

"And here we are." said Ennius as they arrived at the Blacksmith's. "I trust you have heard of the rule that there be no citizens upon the streets after night had fallen? Have you obtained shelter for the night?"

"I had not. Gratitude and yes, thank you." Gorgo said as she turned to enter the forge. Spartacus and Gannicus were already there, speaking with Attius.

"The streets cleared by guards?" Gannicus asked.

"By command of the Aedile." Spartacus answered. He nodded to her as she approached him.

"Did you know of this?" the celt demanded turning to his friend.

"Fuck yourself. News greets me with shared ear. Trust these will service need." Attius handed Spartacus a bundle containing swords, to which he and Gannicus examined.

"They will." Spartacus said. "Yet there is more we must ask of you now."

"I thought as much." Attius chuckled with a smirk in Gorgo's direction, to which she nearly growled at. "200 denarii apiece and you may lay hidden here until sun crests and curfew is lifted."

"It is not sleep we seek."

"What deformity of mind do you think I suffer from that I would give further aid to enemies of Rome?"

"We find ourselves heavy with Roman coin." voiced Gorgo, leaning against his workbench. "What cost would sober intent?"

Attius shook his head as he gave the question consideration. "5,000 denarii would see me far from this city and shores of fucking Republic."

"So be it." She said.

"The woman handles the coin in your rebellion?"

"It is the woman who _has_ the coin in this rebellion." Gorgo retorted. "A bargain well struck."

"Call me Roman no more, then!" Attius laughed. "How many swords do you need?"

"Those who join us are well armed." said Gannicus.

"Join you? You move to take the fucking city?"

"Well, we have one among us who has accomplished feat already." the celt gestured in her direction.

"Queen Gorgo?"

"The very same." She said with a smile.

Spartacus clasped his shoulder. "We move to liberate it. The gate stands only in our path."

"We were to slit throats in the night and see it raised, but unexpected curfew presents difficulty in reaching it unnoticed." Gorgo said as she absently looked at his tools, unaware of the hot gazes that all three men were giving her backside. "City guard would raise clamor well in advance."

Attius sniffed and wiped at his nose. "I cannot aid you in this. It would mean my life."

"You have forged weapons," said Gannicus. "for Spartacus himself. If we are discovered with your craft clutched in hand, then they will send you to the afterlife all the same." Gorgo looked up to see the man's reaction.

"Fuck the gods. What would you have of me?"

Gorgo tore the dress to shreds to remove it and dressed herself in her armor before finding Spartacus and Gannicus waiting for the signal from Attius. Spartacus handed her a spear.

"I am finally allowed to witness your skill." He said.

She grinned as she wrapped her hand around the weapon. "And I am finally allowed to kick Roman ass."

"Now!" Gannicus yelled as he saw Attius fall after a blow to the face. The trio rushed into the open to save him. While the men took care of those who had not been locked in the storeroom by Attius, she began climbing the ramparts, stabbing and striking expertly with her spear. As she climbed higher, she discarded the idea of trying to kill the guards and simply decided to pitch them from the wall where each and every one of the them landed with a sickening crunch.

Gannicus went to begin opening the gate while Spartacus finished off those below, narrowly avoiding the spears being tossed from above. She managed to knock three of them off before losing her spear after ramming it through a fourth's stomach. She unsheathed a knife from her thigh and parried a strike from a guard and sliced open his throat. One after another, they fell and she grabbed another spear to launch at a hole in a storeroom door that the trapped guards were trying to break through. She tossed another one and again hit her mark. Gannicus and Spartacus worked to open the gates and she lit a lantern to alert the army.

The guards managed to unlock the door and were pouring out like a crashing wave, ready to swallow the rebel king, but it was not to be so. Crixus rolled beneath the barely gate and threw himself in battle like a titan. The gates were pushed upward and the rebels came pouring in.

Achillea immediately went to her mother's side. Gorgo retrieved another spear. "Where are our people?" She cried as more guards ran to meet the rebels. Achillea laughed and pointed as a squad of at least 30 massive Carthaginians plowed through the resistance like bulls, shrugging off strikes and blows to crush the enemy, followed by the rest brandishing spears and swords. Gorgo leaped down and joined in the fray. She speared a guard through the stomach and ducked as Achillea soared over her head and cut down another. She spun sideways as Gorgo stabbed forward and sliced open the chest of another enemy. Working in tandem, more and more bodies piled up around them.

Complete chaos reigned as the rebels took control of the city, slaughtering any who stood in their way. Screams filled the air and rivers of blood coated the stone. Corpses littered the ground and the afterlife filled with roman dead.

"The city is taken." Spartacus said, prohibiting his men from striking down any more romans. "See the remaining romans to chains."

Gorgo looked up at Laeta and smiled. She made a horrified face. "You aid Spartacus? Why, why would you do this? You are not one of them?"

"No, I am not, but I have felt the cruelty of Romans for longer than I care to admit. The pain is unimaginable. Your people in Thurii know such cruelty now."

"Thurii? You are Gorgo?"

"_Queen _Gorgo, I prefer."

"You slaughtered an entire city!" Laeta cried. She moved toward Gorgo who slightly raised her spear, but it was Achillea who punched her and sent her sprawling in the dirt.

"A debt repaid of Carthage, a city larger than Rome itself razed to the ground, every woman, man and child, murdered and salt placed upon the ground so that nothing would ever grow there again! A nation brought to its knees because it valued freedom. You should thank the Rebel King now, or else your throat would be beneath my heel." It was not often that Gorgo allowed such emotions to show, but in that moment, the pain of keeping it in was too excruciating. "I would not wish what happened to my people upon my worst enemy." She said, meeting Laeta's eyes. "Other than Rome. Your people deserve to burn."

"Spartacus," Crixus called as he approached with Naevia. "The Aedile bars himself in the horreum, spilling pitch, and threatens to put light to bear."

"Come." Spartacus growled to Laeta, who pushed him away.

"I will not lend aid to you and your fucking animals!"

"You will do as commanded." Gorgo growled lowly. "If you so wish to keep the remainder of your of this world. If grain is put to fire, neither of us will have voice to calm our ...animals."

"You will not have the city's heart!" Ennius yelled from behind the gates, holding a lit torch in the air. "Make attempt on gate, and I will put all to fire, you fucking cunts!" His face fell at once as Spartacus pushed Laeta to the gate.

"Pray your words hold meaning." He whispered in her ear before stepping back next to Gorgo, who was holding her spear suspended and appeared as a caged animal, ready to strike. "Call yourself."

"Blood boils. Mind cannot think through haze of hatred." She snapped. "Why does that cunt still live? I can take him from here."

"Peace." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "We must not let him burn the grain. Peace."

"Would that words of reassurance could find way through thick skull." Achillea grumbled and Gorgo effectively smacked her on the back of the head.

"You would place our fate in her fucking hands?" Crixus asked.

"I would place them in what I believe in. You and Gannicus, attack from behind. Go now." The pair nodded and they returned to watching Laeta plead frantically with her husband. Spartacus waited before giving the signal for them to attack. Ennius turned to look at them in horror. Gorgo launched her spear and buried it in his face as he turned to look upon his wife once more. He fell backwards as Laeta screamed, the torch flying through the air before thankfully being caught by Crixus.

"He would have opened the gate." Laeta hissed at her. "I know he would have. For me, he would have."

"I don't care." Gorgo said.

"We could not place faith in it." said Spartacus. He turned from her and addressed his people. "We have had our fill of blood and vengeance on this night. No roman that yet draws breath shall suffer further harm. The city is ours!" The crowd burst into cheers and celebration.

Gorgo smiled and looked at Spartacus who returned it. He reached for her hand, despite both of them being soaked in blood, and kissed it. Achillea rolled her eyes and Gorgo smacked her again, much to the amusement of the king.

"Hail the queen and king!" One of the men shouted and the others quickly took up the cry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Gorgo stepped forward and shoved Nemetes to the side as he taunted the chained Romans, snatching the bread from him and crouching in front of Ulpianus. He and his wife looked at her with terror in their eyes.

"You recall my words on the day we took the city?"

They nodded.

"Apologies. They were spoken out of grief and anger. Here," she handed the wife the bread. "You are with child and should not be absent proper nourishment. I would erase the terror in your eyes but I know a simple charity will not do so. Apologies again. Eat."

"I do not understand your mother." Spartacus said to Isaura.

"I do not either. Never have." responded the daughter. "Do not ever hope to do so." She smiled. "She remains a mystery that has yet to be solved."

"Not three days ago, she sought to kill every Roman in the city. Now, she defends them?"

"Mother is as complex as the will of the gods."

"You believe in the gods?" Spartacus asked.

"Someone must."

Gorgo watched Crixus force Ulpianus and some other Roman battle over a scrawny morsel of bread. Ulpianus' wife was with child and desperately needed to eat. Despite all that she'd suffered at the hands of Romans, this was wrong.

She stepped forward when Ulpianus reached for the bread. Naevia raised her sword just as he reached out his hand. Gorgo swung her spear, hitting Naevia hard in the head with the butt before pointing the tip at her throat.

"What the hell do you thi-" Crixus froze as a pair of Achillea's broadswords appeared in front of him.

"He was reaching for the food and your mad cunt of a woman tried to cut off his fucking hand!" Gorgo said.

Naevia shoved away the spearhead and, clutching her forehead, rose to her feet. "The Romans forced Crixus and Spartacus to fight in the arena. They forced Barca, your brother, to fight as well, and because of them he lost two of his loves and his life. We were but returning favor."

"WE ARE NOT FUCKING ROMANS!" Gorgo roared. "And we are not animals. We are not savages. You snatch the whips from your masters only to use them yourselves. What purpose do we serve to stand against the tyranny of Rome, only for the same tyranny to dwell within our own people?" Gorgo lowered her spear, and Achillea lowered her own weapons. The Queen stepped toward Naevia and said, in a low menacing tone that made even Crixus' eyes dilate in fear, "Never again let my brother's name from your lips, I will cut out your tongue myself. Dare to stand against me again, and I will mount your fucking head upon my spear. Message understood?"

"Yes." Naevia hissed.

"Do not think just because you wield a sword with enough skill to kill a Roman, that you are equal to me. I will gut you before the eyes of your Undefeated Gaul and leave your cunt to the sun. Message understood?"

"Yes." Naevia growled.

"Good." She went and picked up the food and pulled Ulpianus back to his wife and gave the food to the wife.

"Gratitude." The woman said, clutching her swollen belly.

"I may not be able to secure you more sustenance, but at least you nor the child shall starve this day." Gorgo said.

"Why?" The woman asked with teary eyes.

"I have three daughters, and without them, I would have no reason to remain of this world. Motherhood is both a nightmare and a dream." She smiled. "I hope you will experience it one day." Gorgo dipped her head and rose to her feet. Achillea walked behind her as she left the courtyards, a group of her people immediately going to stand guard over the Romans.

"Was that wise, Mother?" Achillea asked.

"No, but I was not going to stand idle when a wrong was being done. Where is your sister?"

"Probably between Gannicus' legs."

Gorgo rolled her eyes. "Go check on her, then go get a drink and between the legs of a man of your own."

"Mother!" Achillea exclaimed, eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Following me around from one dawn to the next will not see your own desires fulfilled. I am quite serious. I desire grandchildren of whom I will know the father's name."

Achillea smiled. "I suppose I could find Lugo."

"Lugo?" Gorgo smirked as her daughter blushed and quickly hurried away. The queen continued to smile as she made her way back to her villa. She laid her spear at the door and entered, only mildly surprised to see Spartacus standing on her balcony. "There is a door."

"I used it." Spartacus smirked.

She joined him in looking out over the city. "There was trouble in the courtyard today."

"Agron broke words of it. Crixus' bloodlust has yet to be quenched."

"And his woman's." Gorgo added. "What of our stores?"

"The Aedile spilled great deal of pitch upon the grain. Most is of no use. We will need new source of food for the upcoming winter."

Gorgo sighed. "That is unfortunate, King Spartacus."

"Indeed, Queen Gorgo." He said.

Both stared out over the city as it slowly descended into the darkness with only the twinkling of torches and the light of the moon to help sight.

"How does your family fare?" Spartacus asked finally.

"As well as can be said. Isaura has set up practice for healing. Achillea trains, as always. And Leta spends her time with your man, Gannicus and his woman."

"She fancies him?"

"She fancies anything with a cock or a cunt." Gorgo laughed. "But she is my daughter and will always have my heart."

"You are a good mother." Spartacus said. "Sura and I were never given the honor of having such."

"I am sure you would have made a great father."

"If only the Romans had not taken her from me on that day." His eyes clouded over.

"Rest heart, Spartacus. We will be reunited with our loves in the afterlife, but not without sending a thousand Romans in our wake."

Read and review. I know this update is long overdue. The next chapter will take a short break from the war and focus more on Gorgo's daughters. For those reading the return of the undefeated gaul, it has not been forgotten, I'm just having a powerful case of writer's block but I promise that I will update that story before any more. Feel free to send some reviews about what yuo would like to happen or any ideas you may have. Thanks!


End file.
